Chris, Corrupted
by GHOSTSherri
Summary: Post-RE5. Connected to my story Sacrifice Yourself. Wesker decides that he no longer wants the world. He just wants Chris. But does Chris want Wesker? When Wesker tries to taint the shining light within the brunette, will Chris crumble or conquer the blonde once and for all? Summary sucks, I'm sorry. Story is good though. Rating has increased. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Another one that I am moving over from dA. This one I'm not so sure about whether or not I will continue working on. This story can be read alongside Sacrifice Yourself, or separate.**

**Warnings for this story will be language, violence, and yaoi. (Did you really expect anything less from moi?)**

XxX

"Sherri, I have a task that requires your attention."

"Last time you said that, I had to feed a Tyrant. And the time before that I had to see how aggressive that mutated shark was. Go make someone else do it." Sherri was laying on her bunk, face down and looking half asleep.

"You are the only one I trust with this task, Ghost." Wesker said from the doorway.

"That's what you said when I had to go to the zoo and put a collar on that damn lion." Sherri snorted, not moving.

"I need you to procure something for me."

"Remember the crocodile incident in Africa?"

"I don't even know how you manged to find a crocodile, you weren't supposed to pass a river." Wesker sighed, mildly exasperated.

"Go do this task yourself." Sherri grumbled, still not moving from the bed.

Wesker stood over her and set a box down on the bed next to her head.

"I need you to procure Christopher Redfield for me, Ghost." Wesker told her.

Sherri sat up quickly. "No. Fucking. Way. Sir, I'm sorry, but they will kick my ass! All of them! Especially with Kennedy there now, and Jill back with them! I stayed with you after your supposed death, I fetched you out of that damn lava, don't think I have no loyalty to you, but...fuck. Don't do puppy dog eyes..." Sherri groaned and laid back. "How are you so good at that?"

Wesker smirked and said, "I learned from Chris."

"Of course. Sir...I'm sorry but..." Sherri sighed, looking at the actually honestly hopeful expression on her tyrant's face. "Fine. I will leave tonight." Sherri finally agreed.

She was caught of guard when Wesker actually hugged her.

"Hey...you aren't going to shoot me when I get him, are you?" Sherri mumbled into Wesker's hair.

"Hmm. No. I don't think so. We'll see." Wesker replied, pulling away.

"Wesker..." Sherri frowned, truly concerned for once.

"No, I won't. Now go get my love." Wesker tugged her to get off the bed and she sighed and stood up.

"Bastard better not kill me." Is all Wesker heard as she left.

Wesker contemplated whether or not he would actually kill her when she returned with Chris.

XxX

It took Sherri exactly 2 hours, 24 minutes (including the helicopter ride to get to the city Chris was staying in) to locate Chris. It took her another 2 hours to find Chris. He was at a local bar with all his friends and by this point, she didn't think any of them were sober enough to even know their own names. She smirked.

"Ah, Christopher, you make my job so much easier." She purred and walked up to the bar where Chris and that blonde agent were sitting. She walked up and ordered a drink from the bartender, getting whatever Chris was having. She slipped a capsule into it and laughed softly to herself. Then she sat next to the two men and offered the drink to Chris, who happily accepted and downed the whole drink in one go.

_Oh Chris,_ she thought to herself, _I miss this side of you._

BAM! Sherri gasped as she went sprawling across the floor, hand to her bloody lip. As it turned out, Chris was NOT as drunk as she thought, and neither was Kennedy.

"Damn." Sherri sighed casually as Leon lifted her up to her feet, punching her again. She slumped in his grasp and grimaced as Chris caught her in a full nelson chokehold. _This is why I should run when Wesker asks me to do something!_She choked as the oxygen left her lungs and saw Chris's other team members surrounding them. She kicked out at Kennedy but that only put more pressure on her throat as Chris became the only thing holding her up. He threw Sherri into the bar and she groaned and slumped to the ground, head pounding. The edge of the bar clipped her temple and her skull had erupted with blinding pain. Why weren't the pill kicking in yet?!

Right on cue, Chris stumbled, a hand to his head.

_There we go._

"Chris?" Leon asked, holding out a hand to steady the brunette.

"I...I feel...dizzy..." Chris murmured, darkness closing in around him.

_Of course, dumb ass. I drugged you!_

"CHRIS?!" Claire and Jill gasped as he fell to his knees, the world spinning.

Sherri smirked and stood up, holding her head. "Check..."

Chris fell forward, eyes rolling into the back of his head and unconciousness pulled him into its dark clutches.

"Mate!" Sherri lunged, slamming her palm upward into Kennedy's jaw. He stumbled backwards as Sherri aimed a roundhouse kick at Jill's head. She was very well aware of the fact that if they hadn't been buzzed, they would have easily taken her down since her head was pounding with each movement. Sherri actually stumbled when her heel came in contact with Jill's skull and she bootkicked Claire in the chest. Sherri stepped backwards, tripping as light exploded behind her eyes. Something was wrong, the hit shouldn't have hurt her THAT much. She wondered if the nanos she had within her body were on the fritz and knew she had to get back to Wesker soon, if only for another dose of the virus. She slowly lifted Chris up, careful not to hit his head on something. Wesker didn't care if Sherri was beaten half to death, just don't even DARE to hurt his new pet. She would never hear the end of it.

Sherri made her way, shambling almost, back to the woods where she had parked the chopper, tied Chris's hands to a shelf in the back and then picked up her radio.

"Wesker, I got him..." Sherri mumbled.

"Very good." Wesker purred.

"Wesker, my head hurts..." Sherri slurred.

"Bring him back when you are capable of flying. I want to play with him as soon as possible." Wesker said. "So be back by morning."

"Yes sir..." Sherri began searching her packs for Vicodin or some form of relief.

"And Sherri...if you crash, I will hunt you down and kill you myself." Wesker growled. "Be here by morning." Or I may kill you anyway, that's what he didn't add.

"Yes, sir." Sherri said, finally finding and swallowing the pills. Maybe her time was up. What had she expected? Wesker had used everyone else...she was no different.

Sherri gasped suddenly as another sharp pain shot through her skull and she collapsed. Remembering something just before the darkness overtook her.

When she had first joined Wesker, he had used headaches to control her. But why...

The darkness took her then and she prayed she would wake up within 4 hours.

XxX

**What do you guys think? think he would kill her?**

**Review if you guys wanna see more.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys! I thought I had posted this already! Forgive me!**

**XxX  
**

Wesker stood in a clearing, watching the helicopter soar into view. He had said by morning, and the sun was just barely peeking up over the horizon. She was here by morning, now could she land it without crashing? He smirked as he saw the chopper waver just a little bit. He saw her push a hand to her head and slowly pull the chopper down. She kept it steady.

Wesker kept one hand in his pocket, a look of complete predatorial lust in his eyes. Chris was finally his! He clenched both fists in anticipation.

At the last moment, the chopper's runner touched the ground and the chopper jerked. The whole thing flipped and crashed, sliding to a halt a few feet behind Wesker, parts of it cataching on fire. Wesker pulled open one of the cargo doors, happy to see that the shelf Chris was attached to had stayed in place and he was surrounded by air bags. His Ghost was so smart.

Wesker pulled Chris out of the wreckage just as Sherri pulled herself out, collapsing to the ground in pain. She coughed and leaned against the chopper, too tired to move anymore.

"Its going to explode." Wesker said, holding Chris like a child, a safe distance away.  
Sherri nodded and stood up, but the world spun and she fell roughly back to her knees, catching herself with her hands before her face hit the dirt. The pulsing white pain was now a strobe light in her skull. She tried to focus, to say something, but couldn't.

She could focus enough, however, to see Wesker walking away. Carrying his new toy.  
Sherri let out a sob and finally allowed herself to hit the ground. She had been replaced, she accepted. He was going to leave her. The chopper would explode and she would be just fine, but the concussion would probably knock her out, since she was still only a few feet from the machince, and when she woke up Wesker would have taken Chris and left.

Sherri growled and tried to stand but couldn't. Maybe the explosion would kill her. Doubtful.

She smelled the gasoline and covered her head as best she could. The next thing she knew, she was being lifted into the air, hugged to a chest coated in black material, a hand in her hair soothingly.

"W...Wesker..." She murmured, pushing her head against the familiar scent of the man holding her.

"I couldn't carry you both. Not properly." Wesker told her, readjusting so her head was against his neck.

"You...came back." She sounded shocked.

"You're migraine is scrambling your thoughts, dear. Of course I came back. You and Christopher are the only people in the world that I actually care about," Wesker told her, pushing open the door to the small house with his foot.

"Why...does it hurt...so much?" She asked as she was set on the couch. Wesker left for a moment, returning with a needle, Vicodin, and a glass of water.

"You revealed yourself to Kennedy. The governement thought you were dead, now they know you aren't. They probably have him monitored." Wesker explained.

Sherri swallowed the pills and drank the water as Wesker injected her with the virus to fight off the nanos that were attacking her brain.

"Then I'm still in the system. They...could kill me, if they wanted to?" Sherri asked the blonde. Wesker stood up, frowning.

"It is a possibility. I can perform some tests, if you wish, to see what the state of your nanos are. Perhaps we can cancel out only enough to ensure you maintain your abilities but are no longer at the mercy of the governement." Wesker returned the now empty needle and cup to the kitchen and stood in front of his right hand.

"Okay," she nodded, the pain fading already. She stood up, shaking. "Wesker?" She flung herself at the British man and he actually gasped as she hit him. He stood in shock for a moment as she hugged him. Then, slowly, he hugged her back.

XxX

Chris groaned and sat up, feeling the silk sheets under his skin. He was stripped down, wearing only his boxers.

Chris rubbed his head, trying to remember where he was. Had he had sex with Leon?! Oh god, he hoped not...

"Shit!" Chris exclaimed, remembering Wesker's henchman. "She...kidnapped me!" He exclaimed and stood up, looking for his clothes. A set of clothes, with 'For Chris' on a sticky note, sat on the edge of the bed. Chris pulled the clothes, a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. He heard movement in the other room and followed the noise.

The girl from the bar-why couldn't Chris remember her name?!-stood with her back to him. She was at the sink, doing dishes. Wesker was no where to be seen. Chris, moving silently, approached the girl. She wore jeans and a black t-shirt, her hair in a loose bun.

Chris edged forward, silent. He grabbed a knife off the counter and lunged. The girl spun, grabbing the blade with hand and pulling him forward. She slammed her knee into his stomach. Chris grabbed her leg with his free hand and jerked her forward.

Sherri squeaked as she struggled with Chris, the knife biting into her hand. She wrapped her ankle around his knee and jerked his leg out from under him, slamming into the ground. He rolled so he was on top of her, still trying to free the knife. Sherri gripped the knife tighter, blood flowing down her hand as the knife cut into the bone. She grimaced and grabbed Chris by the hair. He began punching her in the face, pushing her to a completely defensive position, one hand holding the knife, the other arm guarding her face. Chris crashed his knee into her ribs and Sherri used both hands to grip her ribcage. Chris used this to stab the knife downward, embedding it deep into her heart.

Sherri gasped as her chest exploded in pain and she felt blood flowing from her heart. She coughed, blood dripping from her mouth.

"CHRISTOPHER!"

Chris growled as he was roughly pulled off Sherri and tossed away into a wall. Wesker snarled at the brunette who lay coughing and then turned to his companion.

"That was bad. You must be careful." Wesker reprimanded her gently, helping her sit up.

**If you haven't already, you should read Sacrifice Yourself to understand Sherri's story better.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Had this done for a couple of weeks, but I was nervous to post it. A friend of mine said she didn't like how mindless Sherri is (or rahter has become) when it comes to Wesker. My friend said I should change her character, but in the end I decided to keep Sherri this way. Sorry, it's kinda short.**

**You guys think that's a good thing, or should I change her?**

**And...guess what? I saw Retribution! Has anyone else watched it yet? I got to see it Saturday for my birthday! :) Wesker is so. Freaking. Hot!**

XxX

Sherri grimaced and looked at her chest as the skin pulled itself back together. Wesker snarled and turned towards Chris, who had just managed to stand up. Chris narrowed his eyes and took up a fighting stance, broad chest heaving as he fought to regain his breath.

Wesker crossed his arms amd glared at the brunet.

"Sherri?"

"Sir?"

"Leave us."

"Yes, sir..."

XxX

Sherri sat on her bed, legs crossed, reading a book. Wesker had given it to her, and one of the characters reminded her of him. She smiled as she thought of the man who had ultimately saved her life. Since pledging her loyalty to him and shunning the government, she had felt...different. She felt less mature, for sure, and less of a soldier, despite Wesker's praise after every battle. Maybe it was because she was so totally devoted to this man now, this man who had shown her that life was more then just the project she had been forced into all those years ago.

Sherri bit her lip and looked down.

The project...it had taken friends from her. The government claimed Umbrella was bad, but then turned around and made super soldiers simply because they could.

Sherri closed her eyes and shivered, tears making her aqua eyes glisten. She gave a short scream and jumped up, flinging the book into the wall, chest heaving as she fought back tears and another angry scream. The damn project that had made her capable of taking on Wesker had taken everything from her! The same project had lead her to Wesker.

Somehow, she couldn't regret the loss of her friends...

"Sherri?"

The person in question jumped and turned towards the door. Wesker stood in the doorway, his shirt missing. Sherri tilted her head and sniffed slightly, wrinkling her nose.

"Sir?" She asked, confused.

"I need you to do something for me," Wesker said, holding a piece of notebook paper out to his partner. Sherri took it slowly, reading the sheet and blushing slightly. Most of the items she was unfamiliar with, but some of them...

"S-sir...Where am I to get these?" She stammered, looking up at the British man.

"There's a store in town that sells everything."

"I'm confused, Wesker...I left you an hour and a half ago, Chris hates you...I...what...why do you need all this?"

Wesker chuckled and wiped hair from his protege's face. "My dear, you haven't questioned me in so long!" He laughed again. "Don't start now. Chris is still...reluctant to see things from my point of view. We will convince him, dear. It will just take time and...proper equipment."

Sherri bit her lip and then looked down at the list. Wesker tilted his head slightly to watch her and then she straightened up and nodded.

"Yes sir, it shall be done. I will depart immediately," Sherri turned and grabbed her phone from the bed. She turned back and froze. Wesker was staring at her, looking...distraught. "Sir?" She asked, thoroughly confused.

"Dismissed." Was Wesker's only response as he turned to leave.

Sherri frowned and left, driving Wesker's Chrysler into town and going to the store that Wesker had scrawled down at the bottom of the list. Sherri got out, pocketing the credit card Wesker had handed her and went into the dark store.

Sherri froze, her cheeks a dark crimson color.

XxX

**Not being a bitch guys, just got lots of projects so here is the dealio. I have 8 or 9 chaptered stories published, and a few more that I am yet to publish. I also have lots to do at work and school. Because of this, I will be dropping some of my stories. If you guys want me to continue this story, you have to review and tell me. Otherwise, this story-as well as others-shall be discontinued. Not being a bitch, just overloading myself.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all! I am so glad you all like this story so much! I will continue this until every one of you say you hate it! Thanks!**

***Hugs everyone!***

**Second! To everyone who has a Beta document in my inbox (7 of you O.O) I WILL GET TO IT I PROMISE! I have a slow week this week, so I should get lots done. This will be my last post for a little while until I can get all my Beta stuff read and edited and I have like 2 weeks worth of messages to wade through haha  
**

**I do have to share with my loyal readers a message from someone who couldn't even leave a review anywhere (but obviously read a majority of my work...?) Everything in (parenthesis) is my comments to this messager, who I actually know in real life.  
**

**"Miss Sherri,  
**

**With all do respect, I can't believe how you can write the shit you do and not be disgusted with yourself. How do you sleep at night? (Comfortabley, thanks :P) In Like the Rain, Watson and Holmes are terribly out of character and don't act like that in neither the books nor movies (gee really? Never woulda guessed!). In Showers, Questionable Use of Frosting, What Hurts the most and Live tonight, tomorrow we can start dying, both characters portrayed are straight and clearly not gay (fangirls disagree...). Most all, in all your longer works about RE, you portray Wesker as a fag with a raging hard-on for Chris. THIS IS FALSE. (shit, really? damn...) You need to research more because none of these men are gay, nor will they ever be gay. I will report you if you continue to write such slanderous stories about them. (no what am I, a tabloid?)"  
**

**There's more, but this is the best parts haha Sorry, I just wanted to share that with you guys. Funny, no? Also, don't worry boys and girls, I have discussed this message with the person and this girl ain't getting reported any time soon...I hope. Just funny how...ignorant? people can be, hm? I giggle every time I read the message...  
**

**Anywho...onwards to the embarrassment of poor Sherri!  
**

**To clear up any misunderstandings, my Sherri is NOT Sherry Birkin. I own my Sherri. I don't own Sherry Birkin. Nor is my Sherri an OFC based on me. Bleh. I'm not half as cool as Sherri...:(  
**

**XxX**

Sherri blushed and looked around the shop with a flushed face, not meeting anyone's eye. A man in black pants with a leather harness over his bare chest strode over, smirking.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" He asked, rather sweetly considering his attire and Sherri nodded, holding out the list of items she needed in a trembling hand.

The man chuckled and said, "I take it this shit is for your boss or something?" He asked as he browsed through the aisles with her in tow. Sherri nodded numbly and the man chuckled again. Sherri took this time to look around.

The shop was dark, and smoky, and a song by a bad called Journey was playing on the speaker, seeming to clash very much with the scene that met Sherri.

Separated neatly along the walls were handcuffs, blindfolds, collars, leashes, spreader bars and gags. There were five visible aisles, as well as a dark, nearly black corridor leading farther into the building. Screams and moans and curses, echoed from this corridor. One aisle was devoted entirely to vibrators, another to lubes, and another to whips, chains, and canes. She followed the man down each of these aisles and didn't see what the last two held. She kept her head bowed, blushing the whole time as her self-proclaimed assistant lead her past all sorts of clients, some dressed normally and others clad in outlandish leather and latex get-ups. Some people wore nothing but shorts or bras and panties and had collars on, leashes connecting them to clothed people. Sherri stumbled past a particular mean looking woman with razor sharp nails, hurriedly apologizing as she bumped the woman. This woman had a big, burly man clad only in a leather thong on his knees next to her.

Sherri noted that both males and females used these places.

The man had turned and had said something and Sherri could only give him a look that was more confused then a deer in a set of head lights.

"I said which color would he prefer?" The man repeated and Sherri shook her head.

"Uh...black. He likes black. Everything black." She ran a hand through her hair and looked down. The man nodded and kept walking, frowning as he read something.

"What's wrong?" Sherri demanded, getting defensive suddenly.

"Oh, nothing. It's just...most of this stuff deals in mild to moderate BDSM and then you have...I don't know. Love-making supplies, I guess. Go talk to Kimiko upstairs for the rest of this stuff. Pay for everything upstairs, too." The man handed her the list and the hand basket he had been filling. Sherri didn't even look down as she marched up the stairs to a brighter room where a woman with bubble gum pink hair sat behind a desk, reading a manga.

This room had...normal-ish sex stuff, more gentler things. Feathers, silk clothing, satin material that might be considered clothings. Lubes and gentler looking vibrators. Flowery lotions and various scented bath supplies. Candles. Flowers, even chocolates and foods.

"K-Kimiko...?" Sherri studdered, downright flustered with herself.

"Yes, dear? Ah, you must be here for Albert's stuff?" The woman asked, standing and retrieving a bag from behind the counter and handing it to Sherri, who was staring at her dumbstruck.

"He-you...know-Albert...whaaat?" Sherri shook her head, frowning.

"He called ahead, dear..."

XxX

**I hope you all understood what happened there, but I've been up for two days so, yea...my mind is jumbled but I really wanted to get this out to my lovely followers! I will have it be know that the only sex shop I have been into was a strictly BDSM shop, and a small one at that. Forgive me for my ignorance of what these places contain.  
**

**Sorry it's so short guys, but I am exhausted, So I am off to bed for now. (SO excited to get RE 6! My dad is going to get it for me right now :) This midnight thing sucks...midnight in what time zone, does it vary? Hmmm...)Anyway... Maybe next chapter you guys will get to see what Wesker plans on using his toys for ;) And I promise next chapter will be less authors ramblings and more smut :D I take requests!  
**

******Hahaha anyway, night night all!** *passes out on floor*  



	5. Chapter 5

***Bows graciously to all my wonderful reviewers***

**Thank you all so much! I love you all! This story has the second most views (2,171), the most alerts (17), the most reviews (18) of ALL my stories! Holy hell, I think I may be lynch mobbed if I ever stop this story! Thank you all so much, you don't know how much that means to me!**

**Anyway. Because I love all my reviewers so much, from here on out, for all my stories, I will be responding to all my reviews in my opening statements of each chapter!**

**Sasunaru22fy: Chris' friends will be making an appearance! Well, some of 'em. Will it be too late to save Chris? Stay tuned and find out!**

**RoxPrincess741: Yes, Wesker is lucky Sherri loves him so much! haha soon you will see those items put to use!**

**ShivaTheDestroyer: Glad you like it, you will have to wait no longer! Tada!**

**Shu-Fu: No sex this chapter, but next chapter there will be!**

**Now, as to the actual notes. I am taking some liberties to readjust timelines and stuff, I think, but I want Piers in it, so I have to change a few things. Sorry! Also, sorry for any OOC-ness! Just sos you guys know, I may have some Chris/Piers action. Or at least, Piers may be having a crush on Chris. We shall see.**

**XxX**

"Albert fucking Wesker, I should kick your devious little ass!" Sherri shrieked, stomping into the kitchen. Wesker leaned against a counter, sipping something from a mug.

"Upset, dear?" Wesker smirked over the rim of the cup and Sherri huffed and dropped the bags.

"You, sir, are an asshole," Sherri growled and stormed over to the refrigerator, digging through it.

Wesker chuckled and wandered over to the bags, laying the contents on the counter. "Yes, I gathered your opinions of me by your use of an incorrect middle name. You didn't expect me to go, did you? What good if having a minion if she won't do my dirty work?" Wesker glanced sideways at Sherri, who was still moving containers around. Because Sherri couldn't cook and Wesker usually refused to, the two of them tended to live off leftovers and take-out, a habit that Wesker normally detested. Neither of them really ate much, but with Chris around, Wesker suspected more food would have to be kept on hand.

"There is a plate on the second shelf. A sandwich. I figured you would be hungry. You will have to go on another errand when you're done." Wesker said after a moment. Sherri grabbed the plate and then turned to face the blond tyrant.

"I'm not going to another damned sex shop!" Sherri snapped, biting into the sandwich as Wesker chuckled again.

"No, my dear. A much more...mundane task. Groceries. If Chris is to become a permanent fixture, he shall need food. More then we have, anyway," Wesker watched her eat.

"Of course," Sherri rolled her eyes and pulled herself up on the counter to eat.

"You're upset?" Wesker asked, gathering up everything and putting it back in the bags. He leaned against a counter across from Sherri and watched her.

"Upset?" Sherri snorted. "No, I was upset when you kicked my ass at the labs in Arklay. I was upset when you told me to kill my GHOST unit. I was upset when you sent me on mission after mission after mission with the sole purpose of slowing down Chris and Leon! Now? Now I am furious! I-"

"Sherri." Wesker's voice was firm and silenced Sherri. She looked at him expectantly as the blond man drew close to her, wiping hair from her eyes and running a hand down her jaw. "You think you're being replaced."

It wasn't a question. It was an undeniable fact that both of them knew.

Sherri stuck out her bottom lip in a pout and Wesker sighed. "I thought I made this clear. I have no intention of replacing you. Now." Wesker pulled away and grabbed a notebook from the kitchen table. He scribbled out a quick list, basic supplies, and handed it to Sherri. "When you're done eating, go shopping and then bring everything back here and sort it out. I have...things to try out." Wesker smirked at Sherri, who rolled her eyes and the blond man grabbed the bags and left the room. She sighed and finished her food quickly before setting out once more.

XxX

Sherri had decided that today was not her day. She had finished shopping and loaded everything into the car. Realizing she had managed to forget her wallet, she went back into the store. And ran right into Claire Redfield and Leon Kennedy.

"Where's Chris?"

"Where's my brother?!"

Leon grabbed Sherri's wrist and the girl dropped to the ground like a petulant child, screaming. Leon twisted her arm and shoved her onto her stomach, holding the arm in his grasp behind her back. Sherri shrieked and kicked as Claire crouched in front of her. Leon gestured for people to keep walking, flashing his badge to anyone who stopped too long.

"Where is he!?" Leon demanded, sitting on her and reaching for a pair of handcuffs.

"Ah can't breave-" Sherri rasped as the agent's weight settled on her back. She wanted to shriek some more but noticed it was getting her nowhere except on the ground with less air in her lungs.

"Where. Is. Chris?!" Leon demanded and Sherri narrowed her eyes, glaring at Claire.

"I'm going to have to hurt you, aren't I, Agent Kennedy?" Sherri growled and then adjusted so she would be able to lift herself up.

Leon still didn't know what had happened. One minute he was straddling Wesker's right hand, the next minute he was sprawling across the tiles as Claire was thrown into a nearby shelf. Sherri's path could be traced by the random shelves and display stands that had been knocked over sporadically as she raced towards the back of the store. People screamed and cursed as they jumped out of her way and Leon jumped to his feet to give pursuit. Claire stood and followed him closely.

"Where the hell did she go?" Leon snapped, looking around as he and Claire emerged onto the loading area. Sherri shoved five or six crates down and Leon and Claire jumped away in opposite directions as Sherri jumped down onto the fallen boxes. Sherri drew her revolver and aimed at Leon.

"What did you do to my brother?" Claire demanded and Sherri ignored her. "Please tell me," Claire asked again, suddenly remembering something she had read about Sherri. The young woman could be sensitive.

"I did nothing with your brother except drug and kidnap him. Compared to what Wesker plans to do, that's nothing. I don't know what will happen to him, but beating me up won't help him." Sherri told Claire. Leon had been creeping closer. Sherri almost laughed. It was like he thought he was sneaky or something. Sherri spun around and kicked Leon in the chest, following up with a left hook. Sherri fired a single shot into Leon's thigh and turned her attention to Claire. "I can assure you that Chris is safe. Ish, I suppose. Wesker has no intentions of harming him, really. It's best you guys just forget Chris ever existed, as you won't be getting him back. I may have hit his femoral artery. I hope you have someone who can look at that," she told the younger Redfield, gesturing with her gun to Leon. Claire ran to Leon's side and Sherri was gone.

XxX

Sherri was just opening her car door when suddenly someone slammed her against the vehicle viciously.

"Where is the captain?" A voice demanded and Sherri sighed, banging her head into the car.

Excellent. The fucking Boy Scout had arrived.

XxX

**I feel like this chapter is lame! I'm sorry guys! **

***cries***

**Buuuuut. Finally some sex next chapter!**

**Also, if you haven't already, you should check out World So Cold (also starring Sherri, this is a Walking Dead/Resident Evil crossover) and For One Night, Let's not fight. Yes, I am pimping out my stories. No I don't care. I just want you to read them!**

**Adios!**


End file.
